Work Experience
by x-BakaChiisanaAhiru
Summary: There’s this thing over here in the U.K, we call it ‘Work Experience.’ Every kid has to go through with it when you reach the age of fifteen, or you when you reach Year 10. As for me, I had succeeded in both. Told in different POV's. Read it people! XD
1. A Prologue Of Sorts

Let's get down to business!

Any of you dudes heard of Work Experience? Well I'm experiencing mine currently and I hafta admit, it's pretty lame. While this dude was totally rambling to me, I zoned out and thought 'Hey, I could turn this into a FanFiction!'

So here it is, mostly based on what I'm currently going through, but with a twist!

Warnings: Yaoi? Duh. Language. Random Stupidity.

xX Prologue? I think so. Xx

Sora's POV.

There's this thing over here in the U.K, we call it '_Work Experience_.' Every kid has to go through with it when you reach the age of fifteen, or you when you reach Year 10. As for me, I had succeeded in both. At first I was really excited, so excited my vocabulary went down to three simple words: "Oh. My. GOD!"

But after about three days, laziness got the better of me and I stopped caring. My teacher, Mrs. Morris head of arranging the whole _Experience_, rushed Year 10 into getting places quickly because we'd be 'competing with the rest of the country'. Even when she told me that I still didn't care. Why? Because I had my trump card what else?

My card? It was the well known _Gamestation_. Being a huge fan of games of all genres would be perfect to have me working there. So I put it off one day, then the next and next. When I finally decided to sort it out, this is exactly how the conversation went.

"Uhm, this is Sora Itachi from Bishop Kingdoms All Boy School, I was wondering if you do Work Experience?"

"We totally do."

"Well, can you set me up for an interview?"

"Nope."

"...Why?"

"'Cause we're fully booked, sorry little dude. You called a little late."

At the time, I sat there dumb-struck. I then started laughing hysterically down the phone, and then when I was finished I screamed, "_Cocksucker!_" Down the phone and then hung up.

My fool-proof plan had failed miserably. Why didn't I just listen to my teacher? God knows. I have a tendency to turn deaf when people tell me what to do. Realisation suddenly sinking in, I pulled at my hair frantically, trying to think of what to do. If I didn't get a Work Experience place, I'd have to work at my school. And I downright refused to do any work for those idiots who called themselves teachers!

The nest day when I got home from school, I told my mom the situation. Amaya, my mother, said that she had a solution and had the perfect place for me to go to.

Her workplace.

I was unsure at first, but I then figured it couldn't be that hard! I mean, my _mother_ was going to be there. I should have no worries.

She then told me that I had to wear smart formal clothes, I had none obviously. My wardrobe consisted of combats, converse, skinny jeans and other un-formal garments. So on the last day of the Easter holiday, we had shopping spree and got all the things we needed. We spent hours in 'New Look', that was probably because I was getting a _new look_. I was pleased with my clothes; I had to admit I looked pretty decent in them.

When I'd snuggled up in my oh so warm and comfy bed, a wave of absolute _fear_ hit me. I didn't think about it until now, and I was really scared. When I get really scared or worried, my stomach starts acting funny and it can range from throwing up stomach acids to liquid diarrhoea. So in the middle of the night, when I woke up hot and sweaty and just downright awful, that's exactly what happened.

To be honest, I didn't get much sleep.

When it was time to get up, I'd managed to get a few snores in. So I got up, had a wash, combed my hair (Shock horror, I know.) straightened my bangs to add that _extra_ effect, got dressed in my smexy-formal clothes and went downstairs to have break-fast and leave with my mom.

Just as I was about to leave, I decided to say goodbye to my dad.

"This reminds me of a song from Disney." He'd said while lying on the sofa watching 'Two and a Half Men.' Me and my mom looked at each other and then back at him. "Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's off to work we go!"

I glared at him and did my fake laugh. Openly mocking people is what he does. After slamming the door in his face in a nervous rage, I joined my mom in the car and she drove us to work.

When we finally got there, she told me that I had to go through separate doors and ask at the reception for a person named Manni Gil.

I stood in front of the doors petrified. My mom waved at me and went into her designated door way.

I gulped as the sliding doors opened with a 'whoosh'

I had to say. I was practically shitting myself.

. x .

Not bad eh? Story of my life! It'll get better... I hope! Don't forget to review!


	2. Unexpected Company

Merry Christmas.

Blah, blah, blah. Disclaimer owns _everything_. And we own _nothing_.

xX **Wise beard man. His words are wise, his face is beard**. Xx

_I had to say. I was practically shitting myself. _

I finally brought up the courage to walk in, only because I was getting weird stares from the people inside. I walked up to the receptionist's desk as calmly as I could.

"I'm Sora, here on Work Experience? I'm here to see a Manni Gill."

The receptionist was an old-ish looking lady wearing glasses, she smiled at me. "Sign in and take a badge please."

It took me forever to write my name in the right place. I mean god! She wasn't being very clear.

I sat down and took in my surroundings, everything was coloured a weird mint green colour. I soon got bored of looking about so I started fiddling with my badge. I heard the automatic doors open, but I didn't bother to look up. Not until somebody started squealing, that's when I looked up.

Standing in front of me was none other than my cousin Roxas, the squealing was coming from him obviously. I grinned madly and sprang up to greet him. We did our secret handshake and then started giggling.

"Roxas dude, I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?"

Roxas was obviously being tortured like I was by wearing formal clothing, but he looked good none the less. "I'm here on Work Experience! My mom recommended this place because she said it's good and that Aunty Amaya works here."

"Dude, same here!"

Me and Roxas sat together talking about absolute crap. We were just catching up I guess. Conversations ranged from U.F.O's to Newt (1) from 'Holly oaks.'

I was about to tell him the Newt was mine, when the automatic doors opened. A guy with flaming red hair walked in and it was spiked as well. He wore a black shirt with a red tie, his trousers were black and he was wearing a red belt with it. He started talking with the receptionist.

"Hoochie _Mama!_" Roxas whispered frantically to me, "Talk about _sex_ on _legs!_"

"God Roxas, calm down." I said still looking at him. "He's nice, but he's not that nice."

"You must have poop in your eyes. And speaking of eyes, did you see his? Green is my new favourite colour."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Then you're gonna love this place." Roxas snorted and continued staring at this guy.

The guy turned around and smiled at us, Roxas nearly fainted. He walked over to the seating area and sat next to me. I could practically feel the jealousy radiating off Roxas.

"So, what are you two here for?" The mystery guy asked. Roxas squealed in my ear, "_What a sexy voice!_"

I chose to ignore Roxas and to answer the guy's question. "We're here on Work Experience."

The mystery guy raised an eyebrow, "Really? So am I."

As soon as the words left his mouth Roxas screamed, and I mean it. We all looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. Roxas merely grinned back at us and did a peace sign. "Oh, don't mind me! I'm just a little... _excited_."

The guy smiled and shook his head, "I was wondering, what are your names?"

"I'm So-"

"I'M ROXAS!" He shrieked, cutting me off completely. "And this is my cousin Sora."

I waved weakly at him, "I'm Axel." He said holding his hand out for us to shake; of course Roxas was the first one to do it. Some how, Roxas had got himself in between me and Axel. I guess Roxas had decided to make his move. Those two were getting along like cookies and milk. I sat there and left Roxas and Axel to themselves.

"Sora?"

"Uhhn?" I replied ungracefully, that was one of my habits. When I zoned out, it was the first thing I said. Roxas laughed and Axel shook his head at me. "Nice reply."

"No problem." I said shrugging my shoulders, "So what did you want?"

"I have a friend who's supposed to be coming; I just wanted to let you know before hand." Axel said stretching his lanky arms, "God, where is this Manni person?"

I sat wondering about this friend of his, but then decided it wasn't worth thinking about. After five minutes of Roxas and Axel talking and me throwing my two pence worth in there, a fairly tall Asian woman came in from this door on the left. Her hair was jet black and really shiny, and her eyes were a dark hazel colour. She was obviously waiting for Roxas and Axel to stop talking; I bet they wouldn't have stopped talking if I didn't nudge Roxas in his ribs.

"Good morning to you all, I'm Manni and I'm head of the H&S department."

Roxas raised his hand slowly, Manni nodded at him to continue. "What does H&S mean?"

"Health and Safety." Manni replied simply. Roxas blushed obviously feeling dumb, me and Axel discreetly laughed at him. Manni continued regardless.

"You guys are staying with me until your Lunch break, which is at midday. Follow me please."

Manni turned on her heel and left, leaving all of us to collect our things quickly and follow her. She led us up three sets of stairs, by the time we got to our destination we were all exhausted.

"You guys are unfit bums." I said straightening out my shirt; Roxas threw me an incredulous look. "That's coming from the gimp that's leaning against the wall for support!"

I merely laughed and followed Manni into a room, it was fairly large and had a table taking up most of the room, and there was a large screen on the far end of the wall which had some image of a man and a woman displayed on it.

Manni took her place by the board, "If you would like to take a seat please, once you are all seated we can begin."

We all sat close to the screen, when we were done settling, Manni handed out some papers that we had to fill in.

"These are emergency contact details, just fill them out." She said returning to the front, she then began explaining about what we were going to do.

"Monotonous much," Roxas whispered to me, I nodded in agreement. I guess she wasn't too happy having Work Experience kids being dumped on her first thing on a Monday morning. She picked up this mouse thing and handed it to me. "This is a tutorial on H you are all working as a team so make sure everyone agrees on the answer before you choose."

We all nodded in understanding, Manni took her things and was about to leave until a knocking at the door halted her actions. The person who knocked didn't wait for Manni's permission to enter.

A tall platinum haired boy walked in wearing all black, and one diamond earring. I mentally screamed.

_Now that was sex on legs. _

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The traffic was crazy," He said walking up to Manni and shaking her hand, "I'm Riku, a Work Experience student."

Manni nodded and motioned for him to sit down, he took the seat next to me and I mentally did a victory dance.

"I've got business to take care of; the others will explain what you have to do." Manni said collecting her things. "I'll be back in about an hour or so."

We all watched her walk out and close the door.

"This should be interesting." Riku said to me, I shuddered at how close Riku was to me.

. X .

Oh Noes! What's going on? Riku? Uhhn? XD

That's exactly what I say when I'm confused or zoning out, Sora is like another me!

(1)NEWT!! OMG! From Holly Oaks. You know the Emo one? He's so cute! XD

Gawd, the days are going by so quickly! I was supposed to write a chapter everyday, like a diary y'know? But my plan like, failed y'know? Arghhh. Work Experience is tiring me out.

Right now I'm listening to _Fall out Boy – Bang the Doldrums_. Awesome song, I was listening to _Antic Cafe - Aurora_ before (It goes in alphabetical order you see.)

That person over there –points at her- is getting on my nerves, (Don't worry, she wont read this in a million years.) She's my friend, but lately I just want to strangle her! DX Argh. . .

Oh Geez, I'm rambling! If there are any mistakes, tell me please! I need to be more uhhh. . . vigilante! XD Anyways review awesome people! 


	3. Bordom Kills

Okay dudes, so this is the next chapter of Work Experience!

Like dudes, I would've updated sooner but I totally couldn't! Things have gotten kinda crazy lately! So yeah, next one!

There's some stupid notes at the end, but you guys don't read that stuff anyways. XD

**xX You make me wanna punch babies in the face. Xx **

"_This should be interesting." Riku said to me, I shuddered at how close Riku was to me. _

I turned my head towards Riku and stared at him, did you know that staring at people freaks them out? I bet you didn't. I leaned over Riku and grabbed the interactive mouse from in front of him; I blushed when he smirked at me.

"R-Roxas?!" I said butting into his conversation, "Could you like, come over here?"

Roxas pouted at me, obviously slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted while talking to Axel, "But I-"

"_**Please?**_" I strained, it's like my hidden tone of desperateness wasn't getting through to him. Roxas did the eyebrow thing and I nodded. Me and Roxas got up and sat on the other side of the meeting room, and left Axel and Riku talking.

"Roxas," I whispered to him, he leaned in to hear me properly, "I-I think I'm in _love!_"

Roxas shrieked in laughter, I gave him a bitch-slap across his head to make him shut up. He rubbed where I hit him and pouted at me. "There was no need to be so _rough!_"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh, yes there was." I glanced over at Riku and Axel, and surely enough there were looking over at us. I averted my vision to Roxas and shuffled a little. "Roxas, I don't think I'm gonna survive. I'm piss shit scared outta my tiny keyblade obsessed mind!" I whispered to him frantically.

Roxas looked at me and coughed, "Well, you like this guy right? It can't be that bad." He said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"But Roxas, you don't understand. I'm not good with people remember?" I said picking at my shirt. Roxas nodded his head remembering my situation. I can't stand talking to people I don't know, that's why I don't have many friends. If you want to make friends, you can come to me it's not the other way round. It may have seemed like I was all fine and dandy before, but I was mentally screaming; '_Leave me ALONE!'_

"It's okay Sora; I'll watch your back. I promise." Roxas said holding out his pinky finger. I wrapped mine around his and smiled. Luckily, I still had the interactive mouse with me so I didn't have to go back over _there_ again.

"So!" Roxas announced suddenly, "Let's get this done so we can leave early! This sort of stuff is boring y'know? There are better things to do."

"Tell me about it," Riku said smirking seductively at me. I gulped and looked away blushing deeply; Roxas sensed my discomfort and took the mouse from me. I decided looking at the screen would be best, instead of looking at those two _morons_.

"Yo Axel, pass me the keyboard." Roxas said casually. I swear, if there's anyone I wanna be, it'd be Roxas right now.

Axel passed him the keyboard, but not before brushing his fingers against Roxas'. I could tell Roxas was having a mental spaz attack. _"Oh my gawd. Axel touched me! HE __TOUCHED__ ME!"_

I nearly smiled at the thought, Roxas sat down next to me and smiled, "It'll be alright, don't worry." He clicked a few things on the screen, "Hey, it's asking for a name. Can I put yours in?"

Riku suddenly looked interested, no way is this bozo finding out my name! "N-no!" I stuttered, "Put your name in!"

Roxas shrugged and typed his own name in, I watched Riku from the corner of my eye, he gave me a look and then looked at the screen. Oh yeah, I know that game, and I can pwn it too!

Roxas clicked a few more things and then a video started, the lights dimmed and the screen widened a little. Of course I nearly had a hernia when this all started happening, but my attention was turned to the woman on the screen.

"Welcome to the health and safety programme, this tutorial will take you through all the dangers of the workplace. At the end, you will be asked to do a quiz. You must use teamwork to proceed..."

What the hell _was_ this? How _boring_. I slumped over the table and rested my head on my arms; I have an attention span of a two-year old. Go figure.

I eventually fell asleep, I could vaguely hear Roxas saying something to me but I ignored him. They don't need me; I know nothing about health and safety anyways.

**xX.Xx**

"_Oh So-ra... Wake up, rise and shine._"

I groaned and stretched my arms, "What time is it?"

"_Time for you to help us with this quiz._"

I was about to reply, when I realised that it didn't sound like Roxas. I cracked one eye open to see gorgeous sea green eyes.

I have to admit, I seriously did have a hernia then.

I shrieked and nearly fell off the chair; I would have if Riku didn't grab my arm. "Hey, whoa. Calm down little Sora, am I that ugly?" Riku chuckled pulling me upright. I nearly replied with _"No, you are the total opposite you sexy man beast you!"_ But, I regained self control and instead replied, "How the hell do you know my name?"

Riku laughed good naturedly and sat next to me, "Your cousin Roxas told me."

I scanned around the room and found Roxas talking with Axel, "You!" I shouted across the room, "Oui. Yna. Y. Tayt. Syh." (1)

Roxas gulped and shuffled closer to Axel a little, Riku and Axel looked confused and gave each other the 'What the hell?' look.

"What language did you use just then?" Riku asked looking interested. I fiddled with my hands in my lap and refused to look him in the eye. "A-Al B-Bhed."

Riku looked surprised, "Wow, that's cool. I wish I knew other languages." I managed to smile timidly at him, "M-my other cousin Yuna is half Al-Bhed, so I know the language from her."

Riku seemingly nodded in approval, he slipped his arm around the back of my chair and I just pretended that I didn't know it was there. "So," he said tracing patterns on the chair, "How old are you Sora?"

I gulped, "Fifty-three," I said trying not to laugh. Riku just started at me, obviously not believing what I said.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked smirking at me, "Everyone here is a Work Experience student."

Quick Sora! _Think! _

"I was offered the job as a care-taker here, so I have to watch this Health and Safety stuff right?"

Riku burst out laughing, "I'm so not buying that, you're way too cute to be fifty-three."

I blushed and looked away, "H-how do you know?" Riku shook his head and ruffled my hair, "Admit it Sora, you're not fifty-three. So how old are you really?"

I growled and attempted to straighten my hair, it took me forever to get it normal this morning. Riku laughed at me again, "That growl was so _adorable!_" he reached over and enveloped me in a tight bear hug. I struggled to get free, but Riku was stronger than he looked. I finally gave in and went limp in his arms.

"Ri-ku," I whined, "Get off me!"

I swear, this boy was looking for an ass kicking because he did the exact opposite and pulled me closer. I was about to cuss him, when Roxas interrupted.

"It's nice that you two are all lovey-dovey and stuff, but I'd like to do this quiz!" Roxas said grinning at me, "You two look so cute!"

Riku yelped when I bit his arm, I moved a couple seats down and glared at him, "We do **not** look cute." I said huffing. Roxas and Axel grinned at each other, "Sure, Whatever."

"Okay! First question." Axel announced suddenly, "What position should this dude be in?"

Roxas stared at the screen; I bet he wasn't even thinking about the question. Axel was doodling something on the screen and Riku suddenly started grinning.

"Well his name can be Sora; I think he should have his pants down and bending over. So I can-"

"Shut the fuck up Riku!" I shrieked turning an unknown shade of red, "Why do you have to be so _vulgar!_"

Riku chuckled and then shrugged, "I have no idea, and I wasn't watching the video. What do you think Sora?"

I looked at the screen and considered my options, "I think he should be in position B, because he'll hurt his back if he was in the other positions."

Axel clicked my decision, "Whoa, you got it right." He said to me surprised. Oh yes, score one for me! This isn't a team effort; it's more about me getting them right.

And so it continued for another hour or so, only me answering questions and getting them right every now and then. By now, Axel had lost it and dropped his calm cool demeanour; he was being loud, perverted and just plain dumb. Roxas had loosened up also and was laughing at what Axel had suggested. Riku was slumped over the desk playing with my hair every now and then.

When we had finally finished the questions, Manni walked in and congratulated us. "Now you have to watch these videos. They're about stress and more dangers in the office work place."

We all held back a groan, my eyes were _killing _me. If I don't get out of this room in the next twenty minutes, I think I'll go mad. I looked at Riku, and he looked like he was about to die of boredom. The lights turned back on and the screen closed, Manni pulled out five videos and put one into the TV.

"When you are done watching these you can go and have lunch. It'll take about fifteen minutes." She said leaving. To be honest, I didn't like this woman. She wasn't friendly y'know?

"_Did you know there are different types of fire hydrants?"_ A man on the screen said, "_Well you do now! Each of them are colour coded so-"_

"Oh GOD!" Riku practically screamed, "What _**is**_ this stuff? Why are they torturing us? WHY?!"

I patted Riku's head and laughed, "It'll be all over soon Riku." Over the past hour, I had gotten pretty close to Riku, I realised there was nothing to be afraid or worried about. We pretty much had the same interests and we both made each other laugh. That's a bonus in my book.

"Eh, chill Riku." Axel yawned, leaning his head on Roxas' shoulder, "You don't have to watch, just listen."

Riku grunted, obviously still unhappy about the situation. I watched the video with interest, this was actually kind interesting! I only thought there was one kind of fire hydrant, which proves how much I know.

"Whoa," I said when the man sprayed the dry powder fire hydrant, "That's so cool."

Riku laughed at me and started playing with my hair again, "Don't tell me you find this interesting Sora." He said leaning close, he then whispered in my ear, "I can show you much more interesting things."

I coughed loudly and shoved him roughly so he fell off his chair, "Shuddup, yer pervert." I said crossing my arms and turning my attention back to the small TV. "I have no interest in you what so ever."

"Meac."(2) I heard Roxas say from the other side of the room. He was lucky he was over there, because if that fool was any closer I would've given him another bitch-slap across his head. I gave him the finger and tried to watch the rest of the video, but Riku kept being perverted. Everything I said was twisted into something rude. When the video finished, I was the first one up to change the video.

"Sora, I'm starting to think you don't like me." Riku said tilting his head and pouting at me. I glanced at him and started laughing.

"You think?" I said in hysterics, "Riku, stop pouting, it doesn't suit you."

Riku did exactly what I said, which I found slightly disturbing.

After watching another few pointless video's, near the end of the last one, my mom walked in.

"Hello dears!" She said practically skipping into the room. I held in an embarrassed groan and smiled at her, "Hey mom."

"Hey Aunty Amaya!" Roxas squealed and tackle-hugged her, "It's been forever!"

Roxas has always been like that with my mom, the same how I've been with his mom. She's really cool; sometimes I wish that she was my mom. After greeting each other, mom put Roxas down and looked around the room, "Ahh, I see you've made new friends!" She said smiling, before she could utter and another word, Riku jumped up and shook her hand vigorously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs..."

"Itachi, but you can call me Aunty Amaya, like Roxas does." She said smiling at him, "My, aren't you handsome!"

I face planted the table and groaned, "Moooom!"

She grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "The boy has looks, and even _I_ can tell you that,"

Meanwhile Riku was standing there, sucking it all in. "Why thank you, Aunty Amaya. I must say you're not bad looking yourself."

My jaw dropped and I just stared at them, there Riku was flirting with my mom and mom was giggling like a school-girl! I could've screamed at my mom for trying to move in on my turf, or just stab myself in the neck with a random pen from embarrassment! I'm telling ya, it was a hard decision.

"Aunty Amaya," Roxas said pulling her shirt lightly, "This is Axel."

Mom turned and smiled brightly at him, "It's nice to meet you Axel, I must say, your hair is amazing. How did you get it like that?"

"Ah, it's a natural colour and it's naturally spiky." Axel replied smoothly. Who does he think he is? Some sexy male model? I don't think so.

I sighed while they all conversed about shampoos and other stupid things. I quietly slid out of the room and went downstairs. I was mega hungry and there was a 'Greggs' just around the corner, I practically ran down the stairs. I asked the security guard dude to let me back in when I came back; he nodded and went back to reading his newspaper.

While I was walking to 'Greggs' I stopped in front of a pet shop. Didn't you know? I love animals. So, curiosity getting the best of me, I changed course and went in there instead.

To be honest, the shop was _weird_. The shop had a Japanese theme and the animals were unusually quiet, normally when you go into a pet shop, there's always some animal shrieking.

I peered through the cages; there were some weird looking animals in here. My eyes landed on a pure black bunny, to be honest, it was uber cute. I poked it through the bars and it attempted to bite my finger.

"Cheeky shit!" I held my finger close to me and glared at the bunny, and I swear it just smirked at me. I pouted angrily and gave it another death glare.

"You won't be smirking when you're laying in your grave counting daisies, bitch."

"Yo momma."

I jumped and looked around, there was no-one at the till and there was nobody else in the shop. I raised an eyebrow at the bunny, "I dare you to say that again."

"Yo momma." The bunny glared at me with its beady little eyes, "If you aint careful, I'll bust a cap in yo ass!"

This was the second time in a day that I was shitting myself, the bunny was not only talking to me, it was a _ghetto_ bunny. But then I thought; it's just a bunny, I'll show him whose boss.

"O-oh yeah?" I said a little uncertain, "What are you gonna do behind those bars, punk?"

"Watch."

So I did, and lo and behold, the bars slowly started to slide open and the bunny hadn't moved and inch.

"Oh shit." I said staring at the bunny, "How the fuck did you do that?"

When the bunny didn't reply, I laughed. Punk-ass bunny, it couldn't do anything anyway. Just as I was about to curse the bunny, a girl with short black hair popped up from the other side of the cage. I jumped and stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You actually believed that the bunny could talk didn't you?" The girl said grinning.

I slapped my fore-head and groaned, "Where are the camera's, am I on punk'd or something?"

She shook her head and climbed over the top of the cage, revealing her shorts and knee high converse. "Nah, I just do it for fun. You should have seen your face though!"

"Har-Har." I said with no trace of humour, "Do you own this place?"

She looked at me and smirked, "You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head, and watched her jump onto the counter, "You're not gonna lap dance are you?" I asked her seriously. She snorted, "You wish."

She pulled a string and the Japanese flag came down behind her and oriental music started playing, "I am, the great Ninja Yuffie! Original descendant of the Wutai clan! My mission is to rid the world of baddies and make people happy!"

"...By selling them animals."

"These are not just any animals, they're materia infused animals!"

"..._What?_"

"This is way too complex for your tiny brain to understand." She said jumping off the counter, "Why'd you come in here anyways, the shop is closed."

So that's why there wasn't anybody in here! Gah. Sora strikes again. I grinned at her sheepishly, "Sorry... I don't think I saw the sign. I like animals though."

"Ah, no worries. I do stuff like that all the time." She said putting a jacket on, "Wanna go out for lunch?"

My stomach growled at the word, "Sure."

She linked arms with me and dragged me out of the shop, locking the door behind her. We walked down the road with our arms linked, "You're gonna be my new animal loving buddy! Get on my good side and I might let you join the team of ninja's!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, "Sure, whatever. Let's just find somewhere to eat. I'm friggin' starving!"

As we turned the corner, she suddenly stopped, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sora."

**xX O.O Xx**

(1) "You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

(2) "Lies."

Oh nooooo! I decided to cut the chapter here. But this took forever! It's like I couldn't concentrate! And I kept putting it off. I can't remember half the things I did in work experience, I think I'll just improvise. XD

And the last part? WTF happened there? I just wanted to put that part in. Yuffie is one of the greatest characters of all time.

So yeah. I want some "Betch, you better update _faster!_" reviews. I need something to motivate meeeee! Oh and if you were reading my other fic, "Sora's 'Boring' Life." The update is soooon!

I think...

Err, yeah. Thanks for reading!

:)

xxx


End file.
